kyoobur9000fandomcom-20200215-history
Ruined
Ruined (or Ruined (v1.0), Ruined 1, Ruin) is an effect made by Kyoobur9000. The effect consists of the audio and video to sound and look like its distorted using Sony Vegas Pro (12-above). Appearance The usual video effect for "Ruined" results of the video's grayscale to be inverted along with the video to be very heavily tinted with green and TV static can be seen played over the video to replicate the video to look like it was distorted on an old TV screen. The audio effect for "Ruined" usually sounds like a very low-quality distorted audio from a radio or transmitter. The colors and inversion for the video effect are both done using LAB Adjust and the TV static is done using TV Simulator, and the audio effect is done using ExpressFXAmplitudeModulation. Origins/History On January 11, 2014, Kyoobur9000 uploaded a video titled "Using Amplitude Modulation to Ruin Sound" which consists the Paramount "Coming Attractions" logo flipped in a 180 degree direction with a blue, black, and white gradient map and the audio sounding like its ruined using "ExpressFX Amplitude Modulation" thus the effect "Ruined" was born. The first video to use the green video effect for "Ruined" wasn't until the next day after the first "Ruined" video was upload, the video was titled "The Ruined Barnacle" which consists of the memorable scene from a Spongebob Squarepants episode titled "Something Smells", the video is flipped the same way it was in the last video, but the difference of the video effect for "Ruined" is that its in a green inverted color using "LAB Adjust" and also has TV static on it. The video effect for "Ruined" would later on go through a few changes over the time when it was a new effect at the time. In January 17, 2014, Kyoobur uploaded a video titled "Ruild (FIRST VIDEO WITH NEW LAPTOP)" which consists of the 1987 Guild Home Video logo applied in "Ruined" expect there was one change in the video where instead of just using static, Kyoobur used "TV Simulation" for the video effect "Ruined" from now on. On February 12, 2014, he then uploaded a video titled "Ruilodeon" which consists of the Nickelodeon "Your TV Network" ID applied with "Ruined" expect that the video was not flipped upside down which was one other change to the video effect of "Ruined". On February 21, 2014, Kyoobur uploaded a video titled "Ruined v2.0" which consists the Walt Disney Home Video applied in a new version of the effect "Ruined", the "LAB Adjust" effects were both different with the "LAB Adjust" in a blue inverted color instead of green and also the amplitude being different also. "Ruined (v2.0)" was a new effect on the Kyoobur9000 channel which though did not replace the original "Ruined" effect but rather just a second version of the effect. The second version has only been used only a few times, used only four times when this was a new effect, and was brought back in August 6, 2016 on a video titled "Charlie Ruined My Finger! (with Ruined v2.0)" and was later used on a Nutshack word replacement video. Though, while not a dead/forgotten effect of Kyoobur's, this effect is a pretty rare effect on the channel nowadays and its unknown if this effect may be used ever in 2017. On January 11, 2015, Kyoobur uploaded a video titled "Extended "Ruined" Effect" which consists of the 1989 Channel 5 logo applied with the effect "Ruined" expect according to the description below the video, the audio effect for "Ruined" got a slight change which now uses "ExpressFXDistortion" in its default, which is said in the description to increase the scratchiness in the audio. On March 23, 2015, Kyoobur uploaded a video titled "USA Home Video Ruined" consisting the U.S.A. Home Video logo applied with "Ruined" expect the effect is a bit different because according to the description below the video, Kyoobur could not find the file containing the "Ruined" effect package and plug-in chains, so he remade the effect all over again. Since then, he did not used the effect until on April 14, 2016, he uploaded a video titled "JUST RUIN IT" consisting a part of Shia LaBeouf's movitiual speech which is applied with the audio effect of "Ruined" which seemed to be the same one used before the effect package of it got lost and also the background behind Shia being chroma keyed with a ruined background using the distorted freemaker video converter footage and the old video effect of "Ruined". After that, he begun bringing back the effect by making several more videos using the effect "Ruined", the same kind before its effect packages where lost in 2015, but the video effect was said to have slight changes with the "LAB Adjust" now a bit more greener and the TV Simulation also having some slight changes. On December 21, 2016, Kyoobur made an unreleased video of yet another version of Ruined called "Ruined (v3.0)", the video consists of the RKO Television "WOR" logo applied with a different version of "Ruined", the effect resembled of the one on the "USA Home Video Ruined" video when Kyoobur lost the packages for Ruined on March 2015. The effect for the third version of "Ruined" had a bit of a mix of both blue and green (Ruined (v1.0 and v2.0)), and the amplitude is different also. The video was uploaded on a video titled "9K Outtakes 4: No One Gets Left Behind" on April 1, 2017. This is so far the only video to use this new effect, but this may get used in future videos on the Kyoobur9000 channel. On May 27, 2017, after a few requests of people for instructions for "Ruined (v3.0)", Kyoobur uploaded a video titled "REQUEST Instructions for Ruined 3 (Link in Description)" which showed the 1989 Ocean Shores logo applied in "Ruined (v3.0)" or in the video title and in the instructions called as "Ruined 3". In the description of the video showed a link where you can download the instructions on how to make "Ruined 3" and along with instructions for "Ruined 1" and "2". Versions/Variations/Related Effects * Ruined (v2.0) - Ruined (v2.0) (or Ruined 2) is the second version of "Ruined" which consists of the color of the video effect being heavily tinted blue instead of it being heavily tinted green. The amplitude modulation for the audio effect is also different to sound a bit more like very low-quality and distorted audio from an old analog radio or transmitter. * Ruined (v3.0) - Ruined (v3.0) (or Ruined 3) is the third version of "Ruined" which resembles a mix of both Ruined v1 and v2 with the colors now heavily tinted in both green and blue, and the amplitude modulation being the mix of both v1 and v2 which the results make it sound a more distorted and damaged variation of "Ruined 2". Instructions Coming Soon! Various Examples Category:Effects Category:9K Effects Category:Kyoobur9000 Category:Scary Effects